7snogs Themed Ficlets
by LusciniaeCantus
Summary: Written for LJ's 7snogs community. 7 ficlets featuring Robin, Raven and a kiss, whether physical, metaphorical or whatnot. RobRae. [Theme 3: Embrace]
1. I Uniform

**7snogs Themed Fics**

_by LusciniaeCantus_

_Robin/Raven pairing_

**Standard Disclaimer:** Teen Titans is not mine, I don't own it and I am sad.

* * *

**Theme #1 Uniform: **

**Christmas Version 2.0**

Raven felt ice-cold shock and horror brush the nape of her neck like a lover's kiss. There could be no rational explanation for the state her teammates were in.

"Wh-what's going on?" The stammer left her lips in a rush of breath, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Four titans smiled back at her, their usual uniforms altered to match the holiday season. Each was decked with holiday cheer, from BeastBoy's green and red theme, to Starfire's snug 'Santa's little helper' get-up, to the Santa hat perched on Cyborg's head and Robin's transformation from Human Traffic Light to Human Christmas Tree.

"It's Christmas, Raven!" Robin smiled (Raven ignored the flutter in her stomach). "We thought we'd customize our uniforms to match the occasion."

"Yes, Friend Raven!" Starfire chimed in, her arms flying open, nearly K-Oing BeastBoy in the process. "This earthly tradition of the Mass of Christ is wonderful!"

"Er, if you say so," Raven replied, eyeing her friends with some trepidation. "Well, if you need me…" She began to backtrack out of the room slowly.

"Actually Rae, we've got something for you!" Cyborg's singsong voice stopped her in her tracks. Identical Cheshire smiles stretched across all four of their faces as Cyborg revealed Raven's 'holiday costume'.

A tight red leotard and a long velvet red cape, complete with white, faux fur trimming.

Raven turned and fled.

--

She got about three seconds' head start before the others reacted. Cursing softly, Raven rounded a corner and was starting to teleport when someone tackled her from behind, latching onto her legs. Both of them hit the floor with a 'thump'.

"Let go of me, Robin." Raven felt the brush of his mind against her own, and knew immediately whom her captor was.

"If you'll wear the uniform." She could practically feel his smirk, the cocky bastard.

"No." Raven's answer was curt, forced out through gritted teeth.

"Aww, c'mon Raven," her leader cajoled. "It's Christmas! Where's your holiday spirit?"

"Where you're going to find yourself if you don't get off me in two seconds."

"And if I refuse?" His breath tickled the back of her thighs even through the fabric of her cloak.

Having had enough, Raven lifted Robin off forcefully and stood up. The Boy Wonder grinned at her as he scrambled to his feet, knowing as well as she that she wouldn't be able to move or teleport fast enough to avoid another tackle at this range. She glared. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

He shrugged, his mask (red with white covering for the occasion) fixed on her face, an amused smile tugging on his lips. "Because I think you'd look cute in that outfit."

In spite of herself, Raven felt a blush rising in her cheeks and averted her glare to hide behind her hair. "Idiot," she muttered.

"Who you love," was the smug reply.

Before she had the chance to send him off to an alternate reality where smug little boys got eaten by giant, carnivorous earthworms, Starfire's voice rang out, alarmingly close to where the duo stood.

"Raven! Friend Raven! Please come out and celebrate the Mass of Christ with us!" Her call was followed by the clatter of three set of running feet.

"Raveeen!"

"C'mon Rae!"

Raven's eyes darted back to Robin's smiling face and the offending article of clothing in his hand. Seeing her movement, Robin held out the revised uniform, offering it to her with a teasing cock of his head.

"I'm going to get you for this," Raven vowed.

The Boy Wonder's smile merely widened and he waved his hand dismissively. "As you like. But first…" He lifted the outfit towards her.

Raven growled and snatched the cloak, whirling it around her shoulders just as the rest of the Titans appeared at the end of the hallway. It settled around her in a flurry of red and white.

"Oh, you look wonderful, Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed happily as she ran to sweep Raven into one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Th-thanks," Raven choked out. She managed to hold her breath long enough for Starfire to release her out of long practise.

"Starfire's right, Rae," Cyborg teased. "Christmas looks good on you."

"Yeah!" Beastboy chimed.

They were rewarded with a dark glower from the resident witch. "Don't get used to it," she muttered, turning away with a huff. "C'mon Starfire, let's leave the three idiots alone before my IQ starts killing itself off."

"What is this eye of Q you speak of Friend Raven?" Starfire's voice grew fainter as she followed the dark bird down the hall towards the living room. "And why is it in danger of self-execution?"

"Good job, Robin," Cyborg congratulated, turning to wink at Robin.

"Dude, how'd you do it though?" BeastBoy whispered.

"I didn't do anything," Robin replied, a small smile lingering on his face. The two other boys looked at him disbelievingly, but the Boy Wonder didn't say anything else.

It turned out to be a good Christmas, even if Raven was mortified that the entire city witnessed their festive change of attire when they got called out to stop a bank robbery later that evening.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a bit late, yes I know, but it was written for the holidays on LJ. And thanks to EmaniaHilel's suggestions, the ending has undergone some tweaking. 

So do leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. II Jealousy

**7snogs Themed Fics**

_by LusciniaeCantus_

_Robin/Raven pairing_

**Standard Disclaimer:** Move along people, it isn't mine.

* * *

**Theme #2 Jealousy:**  
**Envy is a Green-Cloaked Incarnation**

Raven had always known that Starfire and Robin were close friends. She had even known that they had been mutually attracted to one another for a while, but Robin had assured her that that was in the past. And Raven believed him. Which was why she was so stunned to witness the two of them kissing as she looked on from the shadows of the hallway.

Let's rewind for a minute.

Raven had been meditating all morning after BeastBoy's horrible attempts at Christmas carols the night before. She knew the shapeshifter meant well, and certainly no harm, but her massive headache had begged to differ. After a morning locked in her room and stubbornly refusing her friends' attempts to take her Boxing Day shopping with them, the dark bird was feeling much better. She even hummed tunelessly to herself as she made her way down to the kitchen for a cup of relaxing herbal tea.

The halls were still decked with Christmas cheer because none of the Titans had gotten around to taking the festive decorations down yet. It was only the day after Christmas, besides, and Raven knew that it'd be at least a week before the bright red and green streamers were pulled down, the bows and shiny trinkets tucked away and the large plastic tree packed back into storage for another year.

Raven approached the entryway to the living room, her cloak trailing silently behind her. As soon as the interior of the massive room was visible though, the girl stopped short, her eyes widening in shock.

Robin and Starfire were standing at the kitchen counter, their winter jackets still on and there were colourful bags of merchandise sitting on the counter. The two of them had obviously just gotten home and were relieving their stuff in the living room. The scene that made Raven stop in her tracks, however, was the fact that Starfire had her head leaning towards Robin, her lips slightly puckered, and clearly asking for a kiss. Robin tilted slightly to the side, gave a soft chuckle and obliged her. He leaned forward to place an affectionate peck on the alien girl's lips, drew back and grinned. His lips moved in a murmur that Raven's numb mind was unable to pick up, and Starfire giggled.

The whole scene was so intimate, and so obviously not meant for her eyes, that Raven forgot all about her tea and retreated back into her room.

Reason and Compassion warred with Pride and Independence in her mind over the situation they had just viewed and Raven was still too much in shock to quell their fight.

Reason held that there must've been an explanation for Robin's irrational behaviour and Compassion agreed, saying that the Boy Wonder wasn't the type to be unfaithful in a serious relationship.

Well, what if the relationship wasn't all that serious to him, Independence shot back. All men were the same anyways, and Raven didn't need that stupid, clumsy, no-good, cheating sonofa—

_Besides _Pride interrupted, if he couldn't appreciate Raven for who she was, then Raven was better off without him.

And, amongst all of this, there was another Emotion whose presence Raven adamantly refused to admit. Green-cloaked Envy stood off to the side of the raging argument, a smug smile on her lips. She had remained silent so far, happy to let Pride and Independence contend her side, but her very attendance there fuelled the Emotions' bitter debate.

"This is a mess," Knowledge commented from the sidelines, next to Envy.

"Isn't it?" Envy smiled. By this time, the other Emotions had also gotten dragged in.

"We could do better than him," Ambition scoffed in disdain.

"Perhaps we _could_, but we don't want to," Truth countered. "We love Robin." Raven winced inwardly at the calm way _that_ was stated by the most honest and straightforward of her inner selves.

"But he does not love us," Sadness said softly.

"Of course he does!" Happiness chirped, though she sounded unusually distressed. "He told us so!"

"Yeah, and a fat lot of good that was," Pride muttered. "You saw what he did!"

"Kill him!" Anger enthused. She was promptly ignored.

Courage waded into the argument, tired of talk. "Let's _do_ something! Nobody gets away with cheating on us!"

"Knowledge, do something!" Timidity pleaded with the yellow-cloaked Emotion. She looked ready to cry, her large purple eyes wide with panic. "You're the one Raven listens to the most!"

Knowledge sighed and adjusted her glasses. "It's true that we _did_ see Robin kissing Starfire." This was met by a round of angry shouts. "But," she continued, "we don't know the context under which he did it."

"So you're saying… he might've done it out of some reason _other_ than that he liked her?" Pride's sarcasm was scathing.

Knowledge shrugged, unfazed. "Who knows? There is not enough information to say for sure."

"But he _did_ kiss her," Envy spoke up, looking pointedly at the group. "_And_ he did it on the lips."

Her supporters nodded, a chorus of "Yeah!" sounding.

"Enough!"

Everyone looked to Raven who had materialized in their midst, crackling with dark energy.

"Just be quiet," she commanded. "This is none of your business."

None of her Emotions pointed out that since they were technically a part of her, this _was_ indeed their business. Instead, Compassion began to shoo everyone away. The others complied, some more reluctantly than others, until only Envy and Knowledge remained.

Envy shot Raven a look, her purple eyes glittering with something akin to triumph, before gliding off.

"There is not enough information," Knowledge murmured softly before disappearing as well.

Raven wrenched herself out of the now empty Nevermore plain, and back into her own body.

"I'm not jealous," she muttered to herself. "I'm not."

Taking a deep breath, she settled into her lotus position and began to meditate again. She didn't emerge from her room until the next afternoon.

--

"Hey Raven. I haven't seen you since Christmas Day."

She had finally ventured from her room for a cup of tea and some food. The turmoil in her mind had died down a bit thanks to her meditating, but a dull headache had persisted. Needless to say, Raven wasn't exactly in a cheery mood and the one person she did not want to see at the moment had just entered the kitchen.

And he was insistent on making conversation.

Raven ignored him, concentrating on the way the steam rose from her cup to curl into patterns in the air before dissipating completely. That, and the three words that had been her close companions ever since the… incident.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion Zinthos…_

"It's too bad you didn't come with us yesterday," the Boy Wonder continued, oblivious to his companion's lack of response. "It was fun, even if BeastBoy almost managed to bankrupt us." He chuckled at the memory.

"I'll bet it was," Raven muttered darkly, before she realized what she said and clamped her mouth shut quickly.

Robin hadn't spent most of his life under the Dark Knight's tutelage for nothing however, and he caught her tone, if not her exact words. "Raven?"

Receiving no response, he frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked, concern lacing his voice as he noticed the tension radiating from the girl in front of him. Stepping closer, he placed a hand on her shoulder, his frown deepening at the way her back stiffened at his touch. "You seem kinda on edge. Did BeastBoy do something?"

"No. _BeastBoy_ didn't do anything." The words were out before Raven could stop them.

Robin's eyes widened under the mask, clearly taken back by the vehemence in the girl's voice. "Ookay. Well, what's wrong then?"

"Nothing is wrong," Raven said monotonously. She shrugged Robin's hand off her shoulder, picked up her cup and walked over to the sink.

A single eyebrow lifted so that it was visible under the mask, signalling Robin's doubt. "Oh yeah?" he asked, following her with his eyes. "I don't believe you." He moved closer, but was careful not to touch her again. Raven was unpredictable in anger and, despite her protests to the contrary, the dark bird was angry. "Come on, Raven. You can fool with me with your automated responses. You should know that."

That incited a reaction as the resident Dark Witch shifted her head ever so slightly to glare at him with one purple eye. "I _thought_ I knew a lot of things, Robin. But you've proven me wrong."

"So it was something I did?"

The water turned on full-blast with a vicious flick of her wrist. "I didn't say that."

"But you implied it." A note of exasperation crept into Robin's tone. "Raven, can you just say something straight for a change?"

"I'm sure Starfire always makes it clear what she wants."

The Boy Wonder's eyebrows drew together in perplexity at this new twist. "Where did _that_ come from?" he asked. "Raven, you know that Starfire and I are only good friends."

She placed the teacup down on the sink counter and snapped the tap off. In the silence that followed, Raven's low scoff of, "Friends with benefits," was audible to Robin's sharp ear.

"What are you talking about?" In his bewilderment, he took a step closer and halted immediately when Raven tensed. Backtracking quickly, he tried again. "Raven, you know that I lo—"

He was cut off as Raven spun around to face him, her eyes furious. "_Don't_ play with me, Boy Wonder," she bit out savagely. "I do not appreciate being toyed with. And don't even _try_ to tell me you're not after what happened yesterday because I'm not interested." The lights flickered dangerously.

"Yesterday?" he echoed, his confusion skyrocketing. "But I didn't even see you yesterday…" His words died away as revelation slowly dawned on his face. "Oh." This was _not _good. "Oh, you mean…"

"You know what I mean." Raven had gotten her emotions in check again, and her back faced him once more as she wiped off her hands on a towel.

"Raven." Robin's voice was soft, but firm. "Raven, look up over the kitchen counter."

Reluctantly, Raven's gaze flicked to the spot he named and then her purple eyes widened in comprehension.

There, hanging innocently over the counter, was a small green and red sprig of … "Mistletoe," she breathed, everything suddenly _making sense_.

Robin smiled in relief as he heard the anger go out of her voice. "That's right. Mistletoe. You know how Starfire is with following traditions."

Raven turned slowly to look at him, the guilt apparent in her eyes. "Robin, I'm— That is, I didn't—" The words caught in her throat.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, smiling in relief and assurance. "I understand." Then he closed the distance between them and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "But I don't need to have mistletoe to kiss you."

--

"I told you Robin was a good person!" Happy chirruped gleefully, bouncing up to Envy.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**A/N:** Late, again. headdesk> 

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters. And again, please do let me know what you think!


	3. III Argument

**7snogs Themed Fics**

_by LusciniaeCantus_

_Robin/Raven pairing_

**Standard Disclaimer:** Move along people, it isn't mine.

**A/N:** It's been a while, ne? I apologize, I've been busy with end of semester work and exams and whatnot. But I'm done now, and to celebrate, I present to you the next chapter! Unproofed, so please point out any embarassing typos. ((sheepish smile))

Once again, thanks so much to everyone who read and to those who also took the time to leave me a comment. ((hugs the lot of you))

* * *

**Theme #6 Argument:  
Lover's Spat (aka. I really suck at titles)**

"For the last time, I'm not mad!"

Beastboy looked up from his video game at the uncharacteristic shout of the resident Dark Witch. She certainly sounded mad enough, he thought to himself, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Cyborg had also paused his frantic button-pressing beside him at Raven's heated outcry. The two Titans looked at one another, then back where Raven had just walked into the living room, a scowl twisting her features.

"I don't believe you." Robin trotted in after her, his face set stubbornly.

"Oh man," Cyborg muttered in a low voice, and shook his head once before focussing his attention back to _Super Slam Brothers 3_.

But Beastboy was still curious. "Dude, what's going on?" he asked his cybernetic friend quietly. When Raven was upset, it paid to know exactly why and then avoid whatever it was like the plague. "Why's Raven so angry?"

"I'm not angry!"

The green shapeshifter flinched at the growl, thinking that she'd heard him. Luckily for him, her glare remained solidly on Robin.

"Robin accidentally kicked her in the face when she walked into the gym yesterday. He was training and she walked in and…" The older teen let his silence speak for him.

"Ouch." BeastBoy winced at the thought.

"Yeah. He thinks Raven's pissed at him." Sneaking a quick glance at the two birds, he shook his head at Raven's dark look. There was an ugly purple bruise staining her left cheek, partially hidden by her hair. "Hell, I think she's pissed, but the girl won't admit it."

"I'm telling you I'm not mad, Boy Blunder," Raven was saying as she took a mug out of the cabinet. "There's nothing to be mad about." The cup was placed onto the counter none-too-gently and the cabinet slammed shut. "It was my own fault for walking in without announcing myself first." Another cabinet door flew open and a teabag was deposited into her cup. "So stop following me around like a lost puppy."

"But you wouldn't even let me look at it," Robin persisted doggedly. "I really am sorry Raven."

The dark bird gritted her teeth as she poured hot water and let the tea steep. "I know you are, Robin. You've told me fifty million times already." She grabbed the cup and faced him. "And I told you I believe you."

She skirted around him and headed out the door. He followed.

"But-"

"But nothing!"

By now, the two other Titans present were watching the drama unfolding before them with a sense of dread.

"Uh, Raven?"

"What!" Her attention snapped instantly to the youngest Titan.

Beastboy meeped, but he still managed, with a semblance of cheekiness, a "Just kiss and make up already."

Both birds were staring at him now, and Raven's eyes began to narrow dangerously. Beastboy gulped audibly.

"Stay out-ahhh—"

Raven's sharp order was bitten off as Robin suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. Beastboy deflated with relief. There was the sound of Raven's voice raised in an indignant protest, but that was soon cut off. The two remaining Titans shared a look and eyed the closed door warily.

The silence stretched for another long minute, before Cyborg cleared his throat. "Well, at least they're quiet now."

(end)

* * *

**Note**: I just finished my exams this week ((dances)), so this is fairly spur-of-the-moment writing, but I had an idea and I ran with it. So hopefully, it isn't too rushed. 

Comments and concrits are always welcome and appreciated.


	4. IV Sunset

**7snogs Themed Fics**

_by LusciniaeCantus_

_Robin/Raven pairing_

**Standard Disclaimer:** Move along people, it isn't mine.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read. This one gave me some headaches because once the initial foundation was laid, it refused to go any further. Also? I suck at Robin POV apparently. ((le sigh))

So, dedicated to **Kikiks** who asked for a Robin-centric piece. I tried, I really did.

* * *

**Theme #4 Sunset:**

**Inevitable**

For every sunrise, there will inevitably be a sunset. This is a lesson I've learned well in my life. I've had my sunrises—learning to fly for the first time, and also my sunsets—having my wings broken and losing my everything. However, just as surely, sunrise would always follow the sunset.

Bruce gave me a new home, and mended my wings. They were reforged to be harder, more durable than my previous ones, but also heavier. I was no longer the cheerful youngest son of the Flying Graysons. Instead, I was reborn as Robin, and my wings were cast of sorrow and darkness instead of joy and light. I'd come to accept this unspoken law of the world, and my own place within it.

So when I met Raven, and found out about her past, it was like being kissed by lightning. Although her future seemed so dark, so condemning, she continued to fight, to hope, to persevere and I sometimes feel like a leaf in the wind of her silent strength. Once I'd learned of her fate, the one that had been predicted for her at birth and haunted her to this day, I was all at once humbled and fiercely protective. I'd wanted to preserve her unruffled calm forever, to never see her break. Her end may be coming, but she's fighting with everything she's got to prevent it.

Raven knew from the very beginning what she was destined for, had grown up with the horrible knowledge, and she still fought on, carrying the burden of the Armageddon upon her slim shoulders.

Everyone has their sunsets, and hers is darker than most. For at Raven's sunset, the sun may never rise again. But she will not face it alone. The Titans will all be there. I will be there. And until that day comes, I will continue to watch over her. And then… we will stand together at her sunset and wait for the sun to rise again.

* * *

Reviews and any concrit doted upon, always. ((off to procrastinate on next installment)) 


	5. V Embrace

**7snogs Themed Fics**

_by LusciniaeCantus_

_Robin/Raven pairing_

**Standard Disclaimer:** Move along people, it isn't mine.

* * *

**Theme #3 Embrace:  
How It Ends  
**

This was the end, Raven thought. Not the End she'd imagined for herself, but an end nonetheless. They had grown, all of them—it had been four years since they had just become known as The Titans, shedding the 'Teen' part of their title as they had shed their childhood.

They had each decided to take their own paths in life. It hadn't been a conscious group decision, but suddenly it seemed like they realized there was a world out there, just waiting for them. Or, in the case of their alien friend, a whole other planet whose people needed and loved her.

And thus, Starfire was first. Contrary to expectations, the cheerful, bubbly alien princess was the first to decide to leave. She had a planet, a kingdom to go back to. She was responsible for her people, and no matter what, she could not forsake that duty. She would never forget her friends on Earth, she promised with a teary smile, holding up the glass of champagne that they were now legal to drink. The others assured her that she would always be welcome to come back and visit any one of them.

Then Cyborg held up his own glass in a toast, Bumblebee smiling softly at his side. He was the eldest of them, and the longing for a home and family were returning. He'd found a beautiful, loving girl who knew him, and accepted him. The superhero thing was no longer such an adventure anymore. He wanted a family, with a modest house and something familiar to come home to everyday. He wanted his children to have as much normality as having two superhero parents could offer them. Looking around, the cybernetic man smiled and asked his friends' blessings. They all responded with hearty cheers. Beastboy wanted to know if he could name the firstborn.

After he popped out of his tortoise shell (the casually tossed pastry missed anyways) and shifted back, he proceeded to break another glass getting everyone's attention. ("You're supposed to tap it gently, genius," their resident witch drawled.) As he was now a man (groans and chuckles sounded), he decided that he would go out and bravely explore the wide world beyond. Discover the unknown. Grapple with beasts and monsters and rescue a few damsels in distress along the way. His friends laughed, as he gestured dramatically how exactly he'd defeat that lion-eagle hybrid monster. ("It's called a griffin," Raven informed him dryly. He ignored her.) Then, he declared, he'd go to the jungles and savannahs and search for the legacy his parents had left behind. His flippant tone failed to hide the emotion that lay underneath, and no one was laughing anymore. There was a pause, and then he grinned, cheeky as always. Why was everyone so serious? he wondered with a laugh. Would them wish him luck? They all nodded. Then, it'd better be bottoms up!

"Cheers!"

Then, Robin had approached Raven. His mask was off, a clear light flickering in his exposed eyes. Everyone hushed and turned to watch quietly, expectantly. He reached for her hand, held it gently in his, and brushed a light kiss across the back.

Her heart stopped in her chest, then began hammering so loudly she was surprised the Tower wasn't shaking with its beat. She forced herself to breathe again, and tried to get her voice box to respond. He was still gazing at her, and she found that while his eyes looked blue, almost grey, from afar, it was in fact a clear, deep green—the colour of fine jade.

"Alright Robin, you got me," she told him, her voice leaving her in a rush of air. They sounded panicked and anxious, yet they were steadier than she felt. "That's funny. Now stop." She tugged on her hand. He still held on. "Let go." It was a whisper now. It said, _Please don't do this. Nothing has to change._ But things were changing, and she knew it.

He lowered her hand, but kept a firm grip on it. A small smile rested on his lips, softened his eyes. It asked nothing; it asked for her world. All around her, she could feel the weight of her friends', her family's gaze. For years, they had taken care of her, and taught her how to live. They'd fought together, laughed and cried together. She had kept up a strong front throughout the farewell ceremonies and even through their private party today. But as Robin relinquished her hand, warmer now with his strength, and leaned forward to wrap her into a silent embrace, Raven felt her heart give a shudder and surrendered to her emotions.

She let Robin pull her closer, burying herself into his shoulder. There was a tickle of warm air as he whispered a question into her ear, and she nodded her reply. No one commented on the various objects that began floating around the room, and if there was the occasional sound of something exploding, well that was fine too. Because their friend was going to be ok. She would not be alone again—Robin had managed to break through her walls once more and they would both be strong together.

And this is how it ends, with a tight embrace, an unspoken vow and the future before them.

* * *

**A/N:** I experimented a bit here with a different style than I'm used to writing in, and I'm actually quite satisfied with how it turned out. I'm usually more into crisp writing, and thus my stories are short and almost clipped at times, so hopefully, this time around it won't be as rushed sounding. 

So, leave me a thought?


End file.
